Hearts behind bars
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Nineteen year old Izaya is sentenced to two years in Ikebukuro prison. He plans on serving his time quietly, without getting in anyone's way, but that seems impossible with the most feared prisoner, Shizuo Heiwajima as his cellmate and the metal doors of their cell locked tight at night. Fluffiness guaranteed! Rating might go up! R&R please!
1. Welcome to Ikebukuro Prison

**Hey all! So, I had this idea for a while since I started watching 'Orange is the New Black'. So, tell me what y'all think ;) **

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

Izaya cursed his action again and again as he sat at the back of the prison van, his hands cuffed, an ugly, bright orange jump suit hanging off of him. The prison was used to having large, muscled prisoners, not thin guys with a feminine build like Izaya.

Izaya's parents kept telling him if he got into anything bad he'd end up in jail; and they wouldn't bail him out. Or course, as soon as they found out that Izaya had been doing some illegal stuff for a company online and he had to serve two years in the Ikebukuro Prison they sighed, his mother cried but they promised to visit at least once a month and pay in money so he could buy stuff and make the place more like home. After all two years was a long time.

Izaya regretted his actions. He was only nineteen but his life was ruined – there was no way he'd get a decent job with a criminal record.

'Heads up, it's not so bad.' Izaya looked up slowly. The driver had finally spoken after more than ten minutes of silent driving thorough security. It was hard to see his face because of his beanie that covered half his eyes and the high collared shirt.

'How would you know?' Izaya asked, hating how pathetic he sounded.

'Because I used to be here. As in, an inmate. I got out ages ago but since I had no where to go the prison employed me as the driver. Not too bad, eh?' Even though Izaya knew the man was trying to life his spirits he felt sick. Was this the best he could be – an ex prisoner driving other prisoners to their cells?

'I'm Kyohei Kadota by the way' the man said.

'Izaya Orihara' Izaya introduced himself. The man smiled at him in the review mirror but didn't say anything until Izaya finally got out by the enterance to the main cell block of the prison. Kyohei rolled down his window.

'Good luck, Izaya' he said. Izaya smiled and waved his hand before two huge guards led him towards the enterance.

A bored looking lady met them when they walked in through the doors.

'Arms out' she ordered, glaring at Izaya from behind her glasses. Izaya gulped and turned his scarlet eyes to the floor and extending his arms, like an aeroplane. The lady patted his arms, then his chest, back, stomach, hips, legs… She put her hands in his pockets, double checking all his belongings have been taken when he was handed the uniform, and nodded at the guards.

'All clear.'

'Thank Namie'. The guards pushed Izaya towards the first doors on the left and he stumbled slightly.

'Sorry' one of the guards laughed. 'We're not used to having small guys like you.'

'Yeah, the other prisoners are gonna have fun with you' the other grinned, before giving Izaya an apologetic look when his friend jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. Izaya felt like he was going to be sick but he didn't have time. Out of nowhere a brown haired man with glasses and a white doctor jacket popped up in front of him.

'Hi!' he mock saluted Izaya. 'I'm Shinra Kishitani, the prison doctor. You can go now, boys' the guards nodded and left. 'So,' Shinra checked his clipboard. 'The blood test ran before shows that you aren't under the influence of drugs, Izaya. I just need to check a few things and you can be on the way.'

Izaya was getting more scared by the second as Shinra checked his temperature, weight and height. He desperately wanted to stay with this doctor but the tests were over soon enough.

'Everything seems to be alright, Izaya' Shinra smiled brightly. 'You are slightly small for a nineteen year old, and thin too but perfectly healthy. If that was to change just pop in here, I'll have you fixed in no time at all.' Izaya nodded, not trusting himself enough to speak. Shinra tilted his head and lead Izaya out of the doors. With every step Izaya came closer to his new 'home', the cells. He shivered when he stepped through the guarded doors and entered the prison block. There were metal, solid looking doors on either side of him, running all the way down the never ending corridor and disappearing behind various corners. Shinra checked his clipboard again.

'Okay, so your covers and pillows have been delivered already – you're lucky, most people have to go fetch them themselves. You're room will contain a bunk bed you'll share with your cellmate and a bathroom. You're schedule will be taped to your bed but I recommend you learn it fast.' Shinra was blabbering excitedly. 'And you're room is…187.'

Izaya looked uncertainly at Shinra when he trailed off, staring with concern at his clipboard. Realising Izaya was staring at him he tried to cover up his reaction.

'Its fine, I'm sure you'll love the room!' He said quickly.

'It's my cellmate, right? There's something wrong with him?' Izaya asked, panic creeping into his voice.

'No, there's nothing wrong with him!' Izaya assured. 'It's just, he's a little…'

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' There was a terrifying scream, like the howling of a beast and a huge man was sent flying through the air, right in front of Izaya and Shinra. He hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, groaning and moaning in pain.

'Violent' Shinra finished in a whisper and Izaya watched in horror as his cellmate appeared. The first thing Izaya realised was how handsome he was. The second thing was how pissed he looked. His blond hair was in his eyes, his teeth were gritted and his hands balled into fists. His orange uniform was unzipped and tied around his waist, leaving a white t-shirt that showed off the man's muscles.

'Please move me' Izaya squeaked. He was not a guy to be scared easily but the sight of his new roomie made him want to dig a hole and hide in it forever.

'I can't' Shinra whispered, sounding like he really wanted to. 'God, if only you were a bit more…manly. He doesn't start fights easily; maybe he would leave you alone. Or you could at least protect yourself…' Shinra clamped his mouth shut. 'Just don't get in his way.'

'Shizuo!' Shinra suddenly yelled at the man. Izaya looked at him like he was crazy.

'Don't call him over here!' but it was already too late. The man stomped over to them and stopped about a foot away.

'What is it?'

'This is Izaya Orihara' Shinra motioned nervously to his companion. 'He's your new cellmate.'

Shizuo blinked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

'I wasn't told about this'

'Ah, yes' Shinra tapped his fingers together. 'Probably because your reaction wouldn't be very positive.'

Shizuo eyed Izaya up and down critically.

'Take him back' he said firmly.

'I can't. All other cells are taken' Shinra whimpered. Shizuo opened his mouth to say something, the hesitated and rubbed the back of his head, looking annoyed.

'I don't want him in my room' he said angrily. 'You've managed to keep my room clear for ten years. Just put him somewhere else until there's a vacancy.'

'The closest Vacancy is in half a year, there's no way three people can share a room until then' Shinra said.

'Then I'll make a vacancy. I bet the hospital beds are real comfy' Shizuo growled.

Izaya took a step back and tugged on Shinra's sleeve.

'We can figure something out' he said in an urgent whisper. 'Just don't put me in one room with him' Shizuo sent him a dirty look. Shinra sighed.

'Look, Izaya, Shizuo, for today you're gonna have to make do.' He said. 'I've got work to do and I can't spend more time with you two being immature. Izaya, you're an adult now, you can take care of yourself. Shizuo, leave him alone, stay out of each others way and I'll try to figure something out for tomorrow. Goodnight.'

Izaya opened his mouth to do something – anything; begging was at the top of the list. But Shinra just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

'You'll be fine. Shizuo, take care of him' Shinra ordered.

'What!? I'm not a babysitter!' But Shinra had already turned the corner. A loud, shrill sound echoed above Izaya's head, coming from the speakers erupting from the ceiling. Immediately the prisoners started making their way to their rooms for the night.

_Oh no _Izaya thought.

**REVIEW! Or I'll arrest you :* **


	2. Where the hell is the hall?

**First night! Enjoy!**

'Follow me, newbie' Shizuo said to Izaya, sounding annoyed, pissed off and resigned all at once. 'We have to be in our cells as soon as that bloody thing goes off.' Izaya followed Shizuo, like a terrified duck follows its mama (a very blood thirsty, abusive mama), to one of the unrecognisable metal doors along the corridors. As soon as the two of them were in the doors were locked by one of the guards. Izaya peeked over Shizuo's shoulder at the room. It was small, but there was enough living space for two people. There was a bunk bed pressed against one of the white walls, with two identical white covers on top. The bottom bunk's covers were tousled and untidy while the top's lay perfectly straight. A tiny bared window right below the ceiling didn't let in any light and a single bulb swung above Izaya's head. A small table with two chairs stood next to the bed and a door led to, Izaya assumed, the bathroom.

Shizuo walked over to his bed and opened a shelf beneath it, taking out a pair of black boxers, before he straightened and looked at Izaya in distaste.

'Okay, listen up kid. I haven't shared a room with person for the ten years since I've been here and to say I'm unhappy about this is an understatement. Hopefully you'll be out of here soon but for now; no crying because you're homesick or you will sleep in the bathtub. No talking to me, no wasting the water, you get the top bunk and you _keep_ to the top bunk, keep your drama out of the room and basically stay out of my way. Got that?'

'Y-yeah' Izaya whispered, clutching his arms around his middle.

'Great, you're PJ's are in the drawer next to mine. Lights out in fifteen minutes.' Thanking the lords that he had taken a shower that morning he watched Shizuo disappear into the bathroom and when he heard the water turn on he breathed out, and then shivered. He realised, horrified, that his eyes were stinging and tears were threatening to spill. He wiped them away furiously.

_Stop it, idiot! You don't want to sleep in the bathroom, do you!? _

He quickly knelt down and pulled the drawer open. Inside he found a few pairs of underwear, a spare jumpsuit, two white t-shirts, a pair of black boxers like Shizuo's and an extra white t-shirt, bigger than the others, meant for sleeping. Izaya didn't bother putting his boxers on and stayed in his underwear since the PJ t-shirt was long enough to brush his thighs. He climbed into bed and under the covers. He stayed with his eyes open for a few minutes, trying to think of something nice when the light winked out. Izaya yelped and shot up in the bed.

'Chill, it's just light out' Shizuo grumbled, closing the bathroom doors. In the dark Izaya could just about make out his top-less outline. He disappeared beneath him and then all was quiet. Izaya didn't think he would sleep at all.

It seemed that Izaya only closed his eyes when the light turned on again and the shrill sound boomed from the speakers again. Izaya groaned and covered his head with his small pillow. There was a similar groan from the bottom bunk before a sharp kick was delivered to Izaya's lower back through the thin mattress.

'Get up, newbie' was all Shizuo said before disappearing in the bathroom. Izaya crawled out of bed, hearing the tap turn on and off. He quickly pulled out a white t-shirt and a jumpsuit. He took his shirt off and was about to pull on the other one when Shizuo excited the bathroom, stretching and yawning.

'AH!' Izaya yelped, covering himself. Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

'God, you're such a _girl_' he said, pulling a t-shirt of his own over his abs and tying his jumpsuit around his waist. He was gone in a few seconds. Izaya finished dressing, cursing his stupidity. Now that the lights were on and the monster out Izaya noticed a piece of paper taped to his bunk. He ripped if off and scanned it.

_07:00 – 08:00: breakfast in the hall. _

Where the hell was the hall!?

As if by magic the answer appeared before him in the form of a tall, sandy haired boy walking in through the now open cell doors.

'Hi, I'm Walker!' The boy said. 'I've been instructed to show you to the hall by Shinra.'

Izaya breathed out and nodded his head.

'Thanks' he said.

**Yay! Yay! Walker to the rescue! Tell me what/who you would like to see in the future chapters! Review!**


	3. Day 1!

**QUESTION: Do you want me to bring in Hibiya, Delic, Psyche etc. in? Let me know! Thanks everyone for reading! Enjoy!**

'Welcome to the hall!' Walker said brightly, picking up one of the dark blue trays that lay on a stack by the doors. Izaya took in the organised chaos of the hall, the prisoners talking loudly, eating; laughing… it reminded him of his high school cafeteria.

'C'mon!' Walker called and Izaya grabbed a tray and hurried after Walker to join the tail of the queue.

'So' Walker turned to Izaya with a big smile. 'Heard you were put in one cell with Shizuo Heiwajima.'

'Um…yeah. I'm actually surprised I'm still alive. From what people say he's really bad' Izaya admitted.

'Well, yeah, he is quite violent, but to be honest I don't see why he wouldn't – he's been here for ages and the prison is really getting to him' Walker sighed sympathetically.

'What is he in for anyway?' Izaya asked, shuffling behind the orange clad prisoners.

'No one knows the details. Apparently he beat someone up real bad' Walker shrugged. 'What are you in for?'

'Illegal Computer stuff.' Izaya shrugged back.

'A hacker!' Walker said with glee.

'Kinda' Izaya blushed slightly because Walker made it seem like a good thing. 'What about you?' Walker laughed.

'It's kind of stupid, really. I followed mine and my girlfriend's idol home and he called it 'stalking'. You have no idea how dramatic celebrities are with their statements. I'm currently doing my second out of five years here.'

'Wow. So, what, did they give you that sentence just because that guy was a little known?' Izaya asked in disbelief.

'Majorly known. One of the biggest celebrities in Japan!' Walked sighed. 'Not worth it man.'

The line moved forward again and Izaya found himself face to face with a huge black man. He had a big smile and gigantic hands that held a metal spoon.

'This is Simon' Walked whispered. 'He's the only guy that has the guts to talk to Shizuo Heiwajima.'

'Welcome, newbie.' Simon said in a booming voice. He had a thick Russian accent. 'Great to see you here. Sushi is good, you know, but I don't have any here so I'll give you this.' He passed Izaya s bowl of rice and a steaming cup. 'Enjoy'

'Thanks' Izaya said, glaring suspiciously at the liquid. Walker tugged on the sleeve of his uniform. The two of them weaved in-between prisoners until they reached a supposedly random table. Walker nodded for Izaya to sit down and slid in next to him on the bench.

'Guys, this is the newbie, Izaya' Walked said with a big smile.

'I'm Mikado Ryugamine. Nice to meet you' said a nice looking boy with black hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be a bit younger than Izaya.

'How ya doin'? I'm Kida' the boy next to him said. This one had dirty blond hair, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a yellow bandana hanging off his neck. 'You're rooming with Shizuo Heiwajima, right?'

'Uh, yeah…'

'Tough, man' Kida said, shaking his head dramatically. Mikado rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his head.

'Ignore him' Walked said, tucking into his rice. Izaya followed suit. 'Oh, don't worry about the liquid thing. It's Simon's speciality – it might look weird but it gives you a boost.' Mikado said helpfully. Izaya cringed but took a sip of the drink. He shuddered violently, shrugged, looked surprised, shrugged and set the cup down. It was dark blue like the tray.

'How about I fill you in on the activities' Walker offered. 'After breakfast we have to do our jobs. The cops put you up for something like cleaning, laundry, painting, you know the drill.'

'Then there's dinner. Like for breakfast all inmates have to be here for that. After dinner is an activity.' Mikado continued.

'Then there's free time for two hours in which you can do anything!' Kida added.

'And when the bell goes you go to your room' Walker summed up.

'Breakfast, job, dinner, activity, free time, bed. Got it' Izaya recited neatly.

'Great! Let's go find out what job you're in for today!'

'Cooking? Seriously?' Izaya looked doubtingly at the vegetables sat in front of him.

'Don't worry, Izaya! It is easy!' Simon said encouragingly. Izaya picked up the knife given to him doubtingly and tried cutting the edge of the carrot. His knife slipped and a big chunk of the carrot fell to the floor.

'I'm sorry; I've never done this before!' Izaya apologised frantically. Simon chuckled and it sounded like a thunderstorm rumbling above the prison.

'Saburo, help him'

'Mmmh' a guy Izaya noticed when he entered the prison kitchen stepped away from the stove. He was kind of thin and lanky and his long brown hair was pulled back from his face. He wore a apron over his uniform, like Izaya. Izaya jumped slightly when Saburo slipped his arms around Izaya and took his hand, which still held the knife.

'Okay, I'm only gonna show you once so watch carefully' Saburo said in a voice that indicated he wanted to kill himself. Then he started neatly chopping the carrot up, using Izaya's hand. Izaya watched his movement carefully, how he placed the knife… The doors to the kitchen opened with a bang.

'Sorry I'm late' grumbled the newcomer.

'Ah! Shizuo!' Simon beamed at the blond who stood with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. 'You're on kitchen duty again?'

'Yeah' Shizuo moved his gaze from Simon to where Izaya and Saburo stood. Izaya suddenly became very aware of how close Saburo was to him and blushed furiously. God, what was wrong with him!? Shizuo's face remained expressionless as his eyes focused on Simon again.

'What do you want me to do?'

'The usual!' Simon smiled. Shizuo nodded and disappeared around the corner of the kitchen. The sound of violent chopping echoed around the kitchen soon after and Izaya concentrated on his work, desperate to tune the sound out.

The steady chopping sound accompanied him for the rest of his kitchen duty.

'PE, eh' Kida raised his eyebrow at Izaya. After dinner, which Izaya spent sitting in the kitchen with Simon, he was ordered to change. He was handed a black t-shirt and shorts and shoved into the gym. 'You get to do all kinds of activities that rotate every month.' Mikado said. 'I like art the best!'

Izaya frowned at all the strange machines. There was weight lifting (which he definitely couldn't do!), running machines (he could try that), muscle training devices and much more.

'We dibs the running track!' Kida yelled, announcing the message to the room full of muscled men. There were a few grumbles and mutters but no objection. Kida and Mikado hooked their arms under Izaya's armpits and dragged him towards the running track.

'I'll go first!' Mikado offered, pressing a few buttons on the machine and stepping onto the black tape. It started moving and gaining speed and Mikado adjusted, running in time with it, his trainers pounding on the tape.

'So, Walker told us you're in for some computer shit' Kida said, leaning on the machine and grinning at Izaya. 'That aint too bad. How much did you get?'

'Two years.'

'At least not thirteen, like Saburo for drug dealing' Kida looked smug.

'How much do you guys have?' Izaya asked. He didn't know if it was appropriate to ask but his curiosity got the best of him.

'Sixteen months, eight to go. For gang crime' Kida smiled up at Mikado who showed him thumbs up and continued running. Izaya nodded and suddenly shivered. He had the feeling someone was watching him. He turned around slowly and noticed a small group of guys. The leader, a man who looked about thirty and like he was made up of only muscle, was eyeing him up and down. Izaya could swear that he muttered 'this is as close as it gets to a girl' to his friends. Then, not breaking eye contact with Izaya he lay down underneath the weights and put his huge hands around the pole connecting the weights. His smirk made Izaya want to puke. The man then flexed his muscles and picked up the weights. Or he tried to. His teeth gritted and his eyes flashed. His friends snickered until he glared at them. He tried to pick up the weights again but they wouldn't budge. The man jumped to his feet.

'SHIZUO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE WEIGHTS!?' He bellowed. Everyone stopped what they were doing; Mikado slowed the machine down. Shizuo came around the corner. There was a towel around his neck and he had his hands in his shorts casually.

'What is it, Shiki?' He asked.

'What did you do to the weight?' Shiki asked, calmer this time.

'Huh? Oh, sorry, I took the heaviest ones. Forgot to take them off, I guess' Shizuo muttered, sounding bored. He walked up to the weights and – like they weight nothing – picked them both up and placed in the corner. Then he took the smallest ones at put them in place. Izaya watched, open mouth, as Shizuo strolled away while Shiki looked like he wanted to punch him but didn't dare to.

'Hey, Izaya, you want a turn?' Mikado asked.

**Y'all think Shizu-chan is starting to notice Izaya? He he, let me know what you think! REVIEW! Mwah :***

**Ps. Sorry I made Shiki kinda the bad guy and all muscly - oops!**


	4. Beautiful Nightmare

**Do you hear the people sing, sing the song of angry men. Its the song of a people who will not be slaves again... hehe sorry too much of Les Miserables! Great movie, nearly as great as you people! Thank you so much for your reviews, they make me want to sing (look down, look down... sorry!) anyway, enjoy!**

It was during free time when Izaya sneaked out from the hall, where Mikado, Kida and Saburo were doing wrestling on a table and into the corridor. Izaya, along with his sentence, had been explained how to operate around the prison. He looked doubtingly at the card in his hand before neatly swiping it down the phone machine. The phone lit up and Izaya picked up the receiver, quickly tapping in the number. There were two long rings on the other end before the phone was picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hi mom, it's me' Izaya said, his voice suddenly shaking.

'Izaya! Baby, are you okay!?' Izaya could hear his mom put down whatever she had in her hand hurriedly and the sound of a chair scraping on the floor.

'Yeah. Yeah, mom, I'm fine.' Izaya said in a quiet voice. 'How are you guys doing?'

'We're all right honey! Just missing you terribly! Oh, wait a second, the girls want you…' Izaya heard the phone getting ripped away from his mother.

'HEY BRO!' Izaya's sisters, twins, Mairu and Kururi said in unison to the receiver.

'How's prison?'

'Is the food nice?'

'Are there a lot of big, scary guys?'

'Do you have a shower?'

'Are there many fights?'

'Do you only get peas?'

'It's alright, it's alright, no, yes, no, no.' Izaya said in a rush.

'Awwwww' came from the other end and Izaya giggled. Talking to his sisters reminded him of home and made him feel better.

'Are you guys coming to visit?' Izaya asked.

'You bet! Soon!' They said. 'Also…' the signal was cut off and a loud beep echoed through the receiver. Izaya looked confused at the phone – it flashed and turned off. He must have gone over the limit. That was way shorter than Izaya had expected but he decided he shouldn't waste any more of the money his parents uploaded to his prison card on calling.

Izaya decided to go take a shower before Shizuo came back to the room. He had been to the room bathroom only once before and that was in the middle of the night the day before and in the dark. As he entered he was surprised by how…normal it looked. There was a shower cabin in one corner and a cubicle and a sink in the other. There was some kind of mould on the ceiling and on the corners of the floor, the bathroom was small but overall it could have been much worse. Izaya quickly stripped the orange jumpsuit off of him and stepped into the cabin. He shuddered as the cold tiles on the floor of the shower connected with his bare feet and turned on the tap. Izaya screeched and jumped back when the freezing water hit him straight in the face. He shivered again and glared at the steady stream erupting from the shower. He extended a tentative finger and let the water hit it. It was still cold but warming quickly. Not wanting to waste any more time Izaya quickly stepped into the water again, quickly getting used to the temperature. He glanced around and face palmed when he realised he hadn't bought any shampoo. Walker had explained to him that if he had money on his card he could go to the prison shop and get pretty much anything; including shampoo. There was a single bottle of it in the corner of the shower but Izaya knew that was Shizuo's – and there was no way he was using the monster's thing without asking. So he scrubbed himself clean with water and rinsed his hair. He stayed under the water for what seemed like ages, closing his eyes and pretending he was back at home. Finally the water started going cold and Izaya was forced to step out. Just as he patted himself dry with the towel that was lent to him in the morning the lights winked off.

'Oh fuck' Izaya muttered to himself. The lack of windows in the bathroom made the room pitch black. To Izaya's horror the doors swung open. Izaya shrieked. He could just barely make out Shizuo's outline and he hoped it was the same for him, covering himself with the T-shirt even so.

'What the fuck, idiot!? I was forced to look for you before lockdown and _you were here all the time_?'

'GET OUT!'

Shizuo blinked. Then blinked again. Did that strange little kid he knew barely twenty four hours just _yell_ at him? He'd never been yelled at in his life – everyone was terrified of him. Shizuo could see his cellmate blush even from where he was standing. And then he noticed Izaya was clutching something over his body…naked body.

'Oh shit' Shizuo exclaimed. 'I'm sorry!' He quickly slammed the doors shut, giving Izaya some privacy. His embarrassment quickly dissolved into anger. Not only did that kid yell at him, embarrass him but also make him say 'I'm sorry' like some obedient student. Shizuo ran his hand through his blond hair and found his shorts in the dark, pulling them on quickly. The doors to the bathroom squeaked open and Shizuo turned around with a scowl. Izaya stood, half hidden behind the doors, his small hand holding onto it like to a life boat, his expression a mix of embarrassment and fear.

'I'm sorry' He mumbled. Shizuo gave him a blank look.

'Please don't kill me' Izaya added, still standing behind the doors.

'Oh for God's sake' now Shizuo was majorly pissed. He grabbed the doors and flung them open. To his surprise Izaya yelped and fell back, tripping over his feet and landing on the floor. Shizuo expected him to groan and rub his head – that fall had to hurt – but instead he was met with ruby eyes staring at him in terror. Shizuo suddenly felt like he was in a room with a terrified puppy and he had to calm it down – or it would bite.

'Calm down, I'm not going to kill you' Shizuo said. Izaya blinked and slowly sat up, then stood up. He winced, pressing his fingers to the back of his head and quickly dropping them when he noticed Shizuo staring at him.

'Sit' Shizuo grumbled, pointing to the chair by the table. Izaya, still feeling like his life was threatened, sat down quickly. Shizuo opened his shelf in the bed and took out a bandage and other things Izaya couldn't distinguish in the dark. There was a light click and a ray of light shone from the torch Shizuo held. He aimed the torch at Izaya, making him squint. When he opened his eyes fully again Shizuo was in front of him, not looking him in the eye. Izaya felt annoyed at himself for blushing when Shizuo leaned in close to inspect the injury. Izaya's nose was brushing Shizuo's naked shoulder as the older man pressed a soft pad to the back of Izaya's head and wound a bandage around his head, pressing his raven hair to his forehead.

'Thanks' Izaya whispered.

'Sorry' Shizuo said for the second time that evening. Without another word he got up, turned off the torch and lay down in his bed. Izaya waited a few seconds before climbing the small ladder quietly and slipping under his covers.

_Shizuo didn't like flowers but these ones didn't bother him. They were kind of pretty, but not as pretty as the boy running towards him. He had a black t-shirt on and a flower crown falling onto his forehead. He was laughing and smiling as he walked up to Shizuo. The blond didn't move as the smaller boy extended his hand and pressed it to his cheek. The hand caressed him for a while, and Shizuo leaned into it. _

_'__Shizuo' the boy said, laughing lightly. Shizuo felt himself smile as the boy stood on his tiptoes, closing his eyes. _

Shizuo shot up in his prison bed, his eyes wide, his breathing laboured. _What the hell, brain?_ He thought, slapping his forehead. He was sweating slightly, as if he just had a nightmare. A beautiful nightmare. Shizuo shook his head quickly and plopped back down on his pillow. Izaya's hand was hanging off the side of his bed and Shizuo looked at the long fingers hanging above his head. His skin was pale and looked soft. Shizuo wondered if it was. Slowly he reached his hand out and moved his fingers down Izaya's wrist, to his fingers, opening them and lacing his own with his. For a few moments he allowed himself to stay like that, squeezing the boy's hand lightly, before letting his hand drop. He pressed himself in the corner of the bed and blushed madly, his hands in fists as the boy from his dream slept soundly above him.

**Hehe tell me what you think! **


	5. The drill

**Hey y'all! Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy 3 **

It happened the next day, during the two hours of free time. The whole day had been unexpectedly uneventful; Izaya got up, avoiding Shizuo the best he could in the tiny room, took off his bandage and ate breakfast, drinking the strange drink that 'gave you a buzz'. Shizuo hadn't showed up to cooking and Izaya felt both relieved and slightly disappointed, God know why. Izaya didn't see Shizuo during dinner either. He found himself craning his head around the gym, looking for the blond head of his cell-mate but all he saw was Shiki's nasty grin. He mentally slapped himself; why was he looking for him? He was about to come up with a chain of excuses when a shrill alarm sounded around the room and police officers burst into the room.

'OKAY EVERYONE! MOVE TO YOUR ROOMS!' One bellowed.

'What's going on?' Izaya asked, slightly frightened by the urgency of the situation.

'Don't worry' Mikado smiled.

'It's just a drill – it happens once in a while. Basically this would happen in a situation where someone stole something or tried to escape. It cuts off our entire free time and we have to spend it in our rooms.' Walker said reassuringly as the cops pushed them down the corridor. One by one Izaya's friends got locked up in their rooms – Mikado and Kida together, Saburo with some random guy. Izaya rubbed his arms for warmth. Out of the warm air of the gym the whole prison seemed cold. Finally he got into his cell. He could hear the doors lock behind him. Shizuo was already in the room, sitting on the chair by the table and reading a book.

Without a hello Izaya climbed the ladder to his bed and plumped on the covers. He had planned to go call his family again and get shampoo but it was impossible now. He sighed and stretched. He could get a book or a note pad to draw or something but with him being locked up in the cell it would be slightly difficult. He sighed again and turned onto his stomach, peering at Shizuo through the metal headboard of his bunk. Shizuo's expression was unguarded as he turned the pages of his book slowly, his brown eyes following the letters. Izaya looked at the man curiously and realised he was actually quite handsome.

'I'd thanks you very much not to stare at me' Shizuo snapped, his eyes flashing as he glared at Izaya. Shizuo was used to people looking away quickly, even whimpering or running away, but Izaya surprised him once again by looking at him for few more seconds before sighting and plopping back onto his back. He sighed once more. A book landed hard on his face.

'OW!' Izaya complained loudly.

'Sight one more time and I will shove your head in the toilet' Shizuo said calmly. Izaya grumbled something but opened the book and started reading.

Shizuo stretched as the lights winked out. After throwing his spare book at Izaya the smaller man had quietened reasonably. Shizuo had been reading for ages and he felt tired now.

'Oi, kid, gimme back that book' He said, throwing off his jump suit and pulling on his shorts. He was met with silence. Shizuo frowned and swung himself up to the top of the bunk. He blinked as he noticed that Izaya was asleep, the book lying open on his chest and both his pale hands laced on its cover. Shizuo sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Slowly he reached out and pried the book from his hands. Izaya mumbled something but didn't wake up. Shizuo leaned forward. Izaya's raven hair was spread against his pillow and his lips were slightly parted. Without meaning to Shizuo pushed his hair gently from his face. Izaya still hadn't moved so Shizuo lay down slowly next to him, his head propped up on his hand. And all he did was stare. Shizuo smiled softly when Izaya frowned in his sleep. To his surprise the smaller boy curled towards him, like a cute puppy looking for warmth, so close that Shizuo's breath tousled the top of his hair. Shizuo realised with a jolt that this was going down a very dangerous path and he quickly got up, covering Izaya with his blanket and laying down underneath, in his bunk.

888

_Shizuo sat in a meadow. It was pretty and peaceful. A slight breeze blew across the grass. For some reason it was summer. Shizuo looked down. The pretty raven haired boy smiled up at him. He lay on his lap, the sun catching in his dark hair, making it glow gold. Their hands were laced and Shizuo didn't want to move – not now, not ever. Shizuo moved his free hand through his hair, smiling at the boy. Then he flicked his forehead. _

_'__Shizuo!' the boy pouted. _

_'__What?' Shizuo laughed. He looked up, at the trees and closed his eyes, bathing in the sun. _

When he opened his eyes again he was back in his cell and there was no sky above him – just the bottom of a bunk that the boy slept in.

**There ya go! Tell y'all what, give me ten more reviews and I'll update ;) **


	6. Buying Shampoo is dangerous

**Hey y'all! Thank you so, so, so much for all your reviews! I'm updating this because they all motivated me, especially honkytonk-babe3 who threatened to throw vending machines at me and I want to live XD and IzayaOriharaX who gave me the sweetest review ever 3 Also, thank you the guest reviewer who gave me a half english half japanese review which was awesome! And Namie the Killer your review made me laugh! It gave me an idea about what should happen in this chapter ;) I could sit here for hours and thank everyone but y'all want to read the story so...thank you so much mina-san, you're amazing! Enjoy!**

Izaya knew something was going to go down since breakfast the next day. It started off normally. Izaya woke up to the alarm signalling for everyone to make their way to the hall and dressed in a hurry. Shizuo was already gone. Breakfast was served in the form of tasteless porridge and a cup of the buzz fuzz drink. Walker and Mikado waved me over. Kida barely glanced up from his porridge to mutter a 'hi' around a mouthful.

'How are you doing?' Mikado asked with a sweet smile.

'Hmmm? Good' Izaya said, scooping some porridge in his mouth.

'I'm surprised he's still in one piece' Walker laughed.

'Shizuo isn't really that bad' Izaya said slowly. Walker spat out his buzz fuzz. Kida chocked on his porridge. Mikado slapped him in the back a couple of time, looking at Izaya with a worried look.

'Walker, honey, check if he has a fever. Maybe he has to see Shinra' he said.

'I'm fine. Seriously, he's okay' Izaya said quickly. Walker pressed his hand to Izaya's forehead and shook his head at Mikado.

'Have you been taking drugs?' Kida eyed Izaya suspiciously.

'N-no!' Izaya suddenly felt very defensive. 'I-it's just that Shizuo borrowed me a book yesterday and he didn't try to kill me and he's actually a pretty nice guy!' Izaya said in a rush. The three boys exchanged looks.

'Could he…?' Mikado started.

'Try to sneak in via the trust path?' Walker whispered to his friend, loud enough for Izaya to hear.

'Via what?'

'Don't worry' Walker quickly sat up and the three started eating again, as if Izaya had never made a comment about Shizuo.

'You guys are in a pretty good mood today' during his three days in prison Izaya hadn't seen the three so smiley.

'Yeah, _duh_. Today is visit day! We get to see the people from the outside and we don't need to work for the day – unless no one is visiting you!' Walker said.

'Oh, is that so?' Izaya said. He knew his family wouldn't come three days in – they'd probably come in a week or so.

'Yup! My girlfriend, Erika, is coming!' Walker went into Moe mode.

'My sister Anri is coming too' Mikado smiled brightly.

'I'm going to see Anri too' Kida shrugged happily. Izaya smiled.

'That's great'

'Is someone coming to see you?'

'No, not today. My family will probably come later on.' Izaya said. But he didn't feel sad. He knew his family would come to visit eventually.

'Kya! I need to fix my hair. Does my hair look okay, guys? Izaya do I look okay?' Walker asked, suddenly nervous. Izaya laughed and leaned over the table to sweep Walker's sandy hair to one side. Just as he was doing so a shadow fell across him. Izaya looked up to see Shiki staring down at him with a hungry look.

'Oh, if you wanted to touch someone you could've just said.' Shiki's hand went around Izaya's wrist. The teenager yanked it back quickly and glared at Shiki, as best as he could without whimpering or running away.

'You know, you are a cute one. And we don't get inmates like you often; just big, ugly muscled guys most of the times.' Shiki put his meaty finger under Izaya's chin, making Izaya want to throw his breakfast up. 'So how about we ditch this freak show and go to my room…'

'Cut it out, Shiki'

Izaya and Shiki both looked up, Shiki's hand dropping to his side. Shizuo stood behind them, looking slightly bored, his hands in his pockets, his muscled arms exposed. He didn't look like a freak of nature boxer guy like Shiki did. He looked like he oh-worked-out-once-or-twice-have-a-six-pack-naturally-no-big-deal. Except he made Izaya blush.

'Oh, Shizuo! Defending your little cell mate? You were so against having him here. My cell can have a vacancy.' Shiki laughed loudly. Shizuo gave him the finger and strolled off casually. Shiki clicked his tongue, winked at Izaya and went in the opposite direction.

Izaya shivered.

'Huh? Simon, where are you going?' Izaya asked, coming in to the kitchen. His friends had fluffed over him as soon as Shiki left and he was feeling much better after drinking the buzz fuzz.

'My mother is visiting' Simon said. 'I'm leaving the cooking to you and Shizuo' Simon left quickly and Izaya looked at the only other person in the kitchen.

'Shizuo, aren't you going?' he asked before he could stop himself.

'Nope' Shizuo said in a voice that said if Izaya talked to him again he would use the knife he was using to cut the carrots to cut off his head. Izaya took down an apron from the hook and put it on over his head. He stepped over to Shizuo and turned around.

'Tie it?'

'What?'

'Tie the string' Izaya said over his shoulder. Shizuo blinked and _blushed. _Izaya quickly looked away and Shizuo tied his string in record time.

'Thanks' Izaya said. Shizuo muttered something. 'For helping me at breakfast today, too.'

'I wasn't helping you' Shizuo snapped angrily, waiting for Izaya to flinch, cry, scream, and just _go_. But Izaya smiled at him.

'Yeah you were' he said simply, before crossing over to the other end of the kitchen and beginning to cut up food. The two didn't speak for the rest of their duty but Shizuo would look up once in a while and stare at Izaya.

Dinner came and went with Izaya's friends talking excitedly about the visiting and Shizuo out of Izaya's sight. Mikado, Kida and Walker wanted Izaya to hang out with them in the hall and play poker during free time but Izaya declined – he had to buy stuff after all. It took him a while to navigate the prison shop but finally he found it. There was a small line in front of him but he stood patiently and waited for his turn, turning his card around in his hand.

'How can I help you?' a voice asked as Izaya came up to the booth, from where things were getting handed out. Izaya was surprised to see a girl behind it – a pretty one, dressed all in black with a mass of short ginger hair and green eyes.

'You work here?' Izaya blurted. The girl raised an eyebrow.

'Yup, I'm Celty, Shinra's fiancé. You want to buy something?'

'Uh, yeah' Izaya quickly passed the girl his card. 'I need, um, shampoo.'

'Sure thing' Celty swiped his card down the side of a computer, tapped in a few things expertly and tossed him a bottle, along with his card.

'Thanks' Izaya said with a smile.

'Pop in again sometime' Celty said with a smile, turning to another customer.

Izaya tucked the shampoo bottle – it was quite small – into his pocket with his card. He stretched and smiled and realised he didn't know where he was going.

'Shit' Izaya muttered. During the few minutes of happiness of finally having shampoo Izaya managed to wander into a dark part of the prison, which was darker than the rest. Izaya shook his head, slapped his forehead and turned to go back.

'Well, well, well, what have we here?'

Izaya froze as Shiki's words drifted to him. He swivelled round and sure enough there he was - a massive boulder with two of his goons behind him. In a flash Izaya was pressed up against the wall, two of his writs pinned to it by one of Shiki's.

'Once I had my fun you're going to give my friends a go to, okay?' Shiki smiled. 'And if you scream I'll rip your tongue out, understood?' Izaya just stared at him, petrified with fear. Shiki laughed and kissed him.

Once again Izaya felt like throwing up. Shiki obviously didn't use the plastic toothbrushes supplied by the prison. He shoved his tongue in Izaya's mouth, making him choke. Izaya turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. Izaya felt tears sting his eyes. Shiki grinned.

'Oh, I love when little bitches like you cry' he whispered. Agonizingly slowly Shiki unzipped the top part of Izaya's jump suit, making in slide to his waist and pulled his too-big-t-shirt to the side, exposing his arm.

'Guys, gimme a knife. This is taking too slow.' Shiki turned around to his goons, extending his free hand. Izaya took his chance. He brought his knee up to Shiki's crotch. Shiki screamed and doubled over, falling to the floor. His friends looked at him and Izaya, back and forth, not sure what to do. Izaya did the first thing he thought of – he ran.

He heard Shiki's goons yelling after him all the way as Izaya blindly ran, down multiple corridors until – miraculously – he found his room. He ran inside and shut the metal doors behind him.

'Izaya?' Shizuo asked surprised, looking up from his book at the teenager. Noticing his clothing, the way he was shaking and breathing hard and the tears in his eyes Shizuo got up quickly.

'Oh oh' He muttered, locking the doors quickly. 'Are you okay?'

Izaya slid down to the floor.

'No' he whispered. Then he burst into tears, pressing his head to his knees, sobs racking his body. Shizuo didn't know what to do. He heard Shiki's friends and then Shiki himself mumble angrily behind his door. Then Shiki kicked the doors once but it was enough to make Izaya jump and cry harder. Shizuo made sure the three walked away before kneeling down next to Izaya.

'Izaya?' he asked softly. 'They're gone.'

No response. Shizuo sighed. He was so not good at this. He sat next to Izaya, leaning against the wall. Izaya had one hand pressed to his stomach, his face hidden from view, and the other lay next to him. That was until Izaya pressed it against Shizuo's and laced their fingers together. Shizuo didn't know what to do. Scream at Izaya? Slap his hand away? Kick him out of the room? Shizuo blushed and squeezed Izaya's hand gently and it was all that was needed for Izaya's sobs to subside slowly.

Izaya finally stopped crying and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

'Don't be' Shizuo said. He tugged Izaya towards him and pulled his t-shirt sleeve up back on his arm, before zipping the jumpsuit back up his chest. Shizuo got up and pulled Izaya with him. Izaya sniffed and wiped his eyes again while Shizuo patted his hair back in place.

'I'll have a talk with Shiki. He won't do that again.' Shizuo said.

'You don't have to' Izaya said, looking up at Shizuo.

'But I will' Shizuo smiled. And then Izaya did something that surprised Shizuo the most. Izaya hugged him.

Shizuo got hugged when he was a kid by his mom but since he got into the prison at the age of sixteen that stopped. Everyone was terrified of the monster Shizuo. And yet here was this little kid, so thin and fragile, that only knew him for three days, having his arms around him, his head buried in his chest. Shizuo put his hand on Izaya's head. He blushed again. And then smiled.

**An extra long one for y'all ;) REVIEW or i'll throw vending machines :P **


	7. Getting hurt

**Hey y'all! I uploaded because I did not want cupcakes thrown at me :P Thank you so, so much for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! A lot of people want to see Erika so don't worry, I'll bring her in soon ;) Also, people want to see a lot of Shizaya...SO DO I! But I don't want to move their relationship too fast - though we do have a little bit of a moment in this ;) ENJOY! (OH PS I'M CHANGING THIS INTO AN M BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL PUT A LEMON IN THERE LATER, TEEHEEHEE 3) **

Shizuo lay on his bed, listening to the rush of water coming from the bathroom. Izaya was taking ages, like he wanted to wash off Shiki's touch. Once again Shizuo found his hands curling into fists and his teeth gritting as he thought about what he would to that idiot as soon as those metal doors opened. And then he thought of Izaya, his beautiful smile and shining eyes and all his anger evaporated from him, replaced by confusion and embarrassment. Was it possible that he, Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster of Ikebukuro prison, could fall in love with another guy after three days? Shizuo groaned quietly and buried his head into his pillow. This was so not happening. Shizuo was so busy yelling at himself internally that he didn't notice the lights wink off, or the shower stop running or Izaya coming out and putting his hand on his shoulder.

'Shizuo? Are you okay?' Shizuo jumped as if he got an electro shock and sat up, pressing his back against the wall behind the bed, away from Izaya.

'J-just fine' He said, his cheeks turning red.

'Are you sure? You look like you have a fever.' Izaya said, sitting in front of Shizuo and pressing his hand to his forehead.

'Weird, you seem fine.'

'I _am_ fine' Shizuo said, slightly angrily. Izaya flinched and Shizuo regretted it Imiediatly. 'I'm fine.' He said gently. Izaya gave him a shy smile.

'Okay. Goodnight, Shizuo.'

'Mmmh, night.'

Izaya disappeared into the top bunk and Shizuo suddenly felt cold and unhappy. He lay back down in his bed and closed his eyes, for once embracing the dreams that came.

_Shizuo sat on the floor, his back pressed against a bright blue pole connected to two sets of swings. The floor was dark tarmac and it disappeared into nothingness. White spread from every corner, as if the set of swings was a quick drawing on a piece of paper. Shizuo didn't even care, didn't even look because he was busy staring up at the pretty dark haired boy. He was swinging low, using his feet to prop himself in the air and swing down. There was a gently smile on his face and a look of content in his eyes. He looked at Shizuo and his smile grew. _

_'__Quit staring at me' he said. Shizuo stuck his tongue out at the boy in response. _

_'__So childish' the boy said, laughing. _

_'__You're the one on a swing' Shizuo said with a grin. The boy laughed some more, a pleasant sound that echoed around. He extended his hands towards Shizuo, wanting to touch his cheek. _

Shizuo woke up before they could make contact.

When the alarm echoed through the prison Izaya groaned and rolled out of bed, remembering it was a bunk and grabbing onto the ladder at the last minute and swinging himself down gracefully. He looked around but Shizuo was, as always, gone. Izaya stretched and pulled on his jump suit, ignoring the nagging thoughts about Shiki. Shizuo said he'd talk to him.

Neither were to be seen during breakfast. Walker, Mikado and Kida, unaware of anything, chattered excitedly to each other. They were excited about the next visiting day in four days already. Izaya chewed on his sandwich absent mindedly, wondering where Shizuo was. At some point multiple police guards ran out of the hall and Izaya had a strange feeling in his chest which he chose to ignore. He felt as if something bad has happened. The feeling intensified when he walked into the kitchen for his job and found Shizuo gone. The hours of cutting vegetables, cooking meat and mixing soup dragged out with no one to look at. Izaya didn't want to admit but he quite liked looking at Shizuo…and talking to him…and the hug yesterday made him want to do it again. Plus, the fact that Shizuo promised to talk to Shiki made Izaya wonder if the blonde cared about him.

And then it hit him. 'Talk'. With his mouth or his fist? Suddenly Izaya knew where all those prison guards were running to. He ate his dinner in so fast he thought he would choke and after the alarm sounded for free time Izaya ran towards the infirmary. Two guards stopped him in the doorway.

'Where do you think you're going?' One raised his eyebrow at him. He had dirty blonde hair and a mean face.

'To see a…friend' Izaya said, trying to look brave. The guard laughed loudly.

'I don't think so. No one is permitted in there unless they're hurt.' He said.

'So unless you're planning on getting hurt any time soon than scram.' His friend said. Izaya felt anger bubble up inside him. Then he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

'I'll take this one with me, boys' Celty said icily. Izaya looked up at the girl surprised as the guards let her through without a word. He remembered she was Shinra's fiancé, and Shinra was head doctor of Ikebukuro prison.

'I heard what happened yesterday with…Shiki' Celty said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. 'Even though I probably couldn't have helped…I'm sorry.'

Izaya smiled at her.

'Don't be.'

She smiled back. For a second Izaya forgot about why he was walking towards the infirmary. And then it all came back and he was a little ball of rage.

'Well, here we are' Celty said, stopping in front of a set of white doors. 'Look around. Whoever you came to see is gonna be there somewhere.'

'Thank you' Izaya smiled tightly at Celty and walked in.

The smell of antiseptic hit him imiediatly but Izaya ignored it. He looked around – there was a row of beds with curtains hanging around them to give patients some privacy. Only one was drawn. Izaya stormed over and shoved the curtains apart. Shizuo looked up, surprised. There was a small cut on his cheek, covered by a band aid, and his arm was wrapped in bandages. He was sitting on the bed, looking ready to leave.

'Izay…'

'You _idiot_' Izaya hissed, shutting Shizuo up. 'What were you _thinking_? You said you'd talk to him! You're so stupid! I can't believe this!'

'Izaya…' Shizuo in vain tried to calm the raven down. Izaya's voice was rising and Shizuo tried to grab his writs but Izaya jerked back.

'Don't you value your life at all!?'

'I'm stronger than him…'

'So what!? He still could have killed you! Strength doesn't matter sometimes!' Izaya didn't realise he had tears pooling in his eyes but Shizuo did. He was shocked at how much this kid was concerned for him. It made his heart hurt. Izaya was now full out yelling at him, tears dripping off his cheeks. Shizuo grabbed his wrists again and threw him on the bed, pinning him to it.

Izaya stared at Shizuo, his mouth falling shut. He blushed when Shizuo wiped away his tears.

'You're worried about me' He said quietly, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

'You could have gotten seriously hurt' Izaya whispered.

'But I didn't.'

'You shouldn't have fought him.' Izaya mumbled. He made no move to get up from the bed.

'Yes I did. He hurt you.' Shizuo said gently.

'But you got hurt.'

'Just a little bit.'

Izaya couldn't help but smile. He pulled Shizuo down next to him and hugged him tightly. Shizuo draped one arm over Izaya's waist and tangled his other hand in his hair. They lay like that for a bit.

'What did you do to him anyway?' Izaya asked after a while.

'Nothing much. He's being treated at the state hospital.' Shizuo said. Izaya laughed, even though he knew he shouldn't. He looked up at Shizuo.

'Thank you.' He said and kissed him softly on the cheek. Shizuo blushed but Izaya didn't see it, because he was nuzzling into his neck. Shizuo blinked and then relaxed, a big, goofy smile on his lips.

**There we go! Hope you liked it! Please review guys :* **


End file.
